Make It In Canada
by degrassilover1011
Summary: After a party gets out of hand, Clare's father decides that the best punishment is to send her to live with her mother in Toronto. Even though Clare strongly disagrees with this plan she is force to pack up her life in LA and move. Her new life in Toronto is nothing compared to her fabulous one that she was forced to leave but somehow Clare finds a way to Make It In Canada.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

(Clare's POV)

"More attitude Clara," Oscar ,my assistant, told me.

"Is this better?" I asked, pouting as the photographer took more pictures of me.

"Much better," Oscar exclaimed.

After a hour my photo shoot was over. I ran over to my phone to check my message. I saw that I had over 10 missed phone calls from my dad.

"Does my dad know about last night's party?" I asked Oscar as I listen to my voicemails.

"I think so," he admitted

"How can he know already?" I asked. "He was in Miami last night!"

"Someone must have told him that his daughter threw one of the biggest parties in Los Angeles history," Oscar said

"It was a pretty awesome party," I told him

"I bet it was. Now onto more important matters we have a meeting at the club to make sure everything is set for your concert tomorrow night and Bianca should meet us their," Oscar said.

"Good. Everything has to be perfect for tomorrow night. I need to prove to my dad that I am serious about becoming a singer." I said as we got into the limo

"Why is that?" Oscar asked

"Since my parents got divorced, I have wanted to prove to my dad that I am serious about my career," I explained

"When is the last time you actually spoke to your mother?" He asked

"When I was 13, she called me on my birthday, but I haven't seen her since I was 10. I don't care though if she really wanted to see me she would have gotten on a plane fly here from Toronto. Now can we stop talking about her?" I requested

"Of course. Besides, we're at the club anyways," Oscar said as he opened the door

"Remind me to thank your boyfriend for letting me perform here tomorrow," I said while getting out of the limo.

"Will do," Oscar replied

"Everything incredible. My fans are going to love it," I exclaimed as I walked into the club.

"I hope they do. I had to cancel running lines with Drew to help out," Bianca told me

"I bet that was hard for you. I know how much you love 'running lines'," I said making air quotes

"That only happen twice and it was an accident," Bianca admitted

"I don't think giving someone a blowjob is a accident," I stated

"Whatever. I can't believe I told you that," She exclaimed

"I'm your best friend which means that you have to tell me things like that," I said smiling

"You're right. So guess what all the Hollywood blogs are calling you," Bianca said

"Just tell me," I said

"The Party Goddess of LA," Bianca revealed

"Are you serious? That amazing? Oh crap, this is not good," I admitted

"Why not?" Bianca asked

"I think that is how my dad found out about the party. No wonder his back in town so early," I said

"What do you think he is going to do?" Bianca asked

"I have know idea but I think I should get home and find out. I'll see you and hopefully Drew tomorrow." I said as I left the club.

(At Clare's Mansion)

"Dad, I know throwing another party while you're away was pretty stupid-," I said as I walked into the living room, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" I yelled as I saw my mother sitting on the couch next to my dad.

"I called your mother and told her that you went too far this time and you need her now," Randall said

"Dad, I don't need that woman. I'm perfectly fine," I said

"I know you are fine but you're getting out of control and I think it would be best if you lived with your mother for awhile," He told me

"Are you crazy? I can't do that! I am Clara the actress, dancer, model, and soon to be singer. I can't go live with Helen and her new family. You have to be joking!" I exclaimed.

"Clare, your father is being serious and we talked about it. Your father and I both agree that it's time you had your mother in your life." She said

"You have no right to even say that! I am 16 years old! I don't need my mother," I stated

"You have no say in the matter, Clare. It's already settled. I pulled some strings and got you enrolled at Degrassi which is where your step-brother attends school." He explained

"How long do you plan on having me stay in Toronto?" I asked

"One year and while you are there you will go by your real name since nobody knows you as Clare Edwards," He told me

"What about my career? I have my first concert tomorrow night," I said

"You leave tomorrow after your concert and I spoke to your manager and your assistant and they said that the will tell the press that you are going away to find inspiration for you upcoming album." He said

"Fine, I guess I better get packing." I said as I walked out of the living room

(The Next Day At The Concert)

"Clare are you ready to go on?" Bianca asked me

"I'm moving." I blurted out

"What?" Bianca asked

"I'm moving to Toronto to live with my mom, step-dad, and step-brother." I told her

"For how long?" Bianca asked

"A year to make this even worse I have to attend actual school. I guess this is my dad's idea of punishment." I explained

"I want you to know that I'm your best friend no matter what and I am here if you need me." Bianca said hugging me

"Thank you." I said hugging her back

"Now go out there and sing you heart out," Bianca said pushing me toward the stage.

As I walked on to the stage I felt something take over me and I started out with my song 'Celebrity Skin' and ended with Womanizer which was mostly about my ex-boyfriend K.C. Before I knew it everything was over and I was on a plane to Toronto. I guess this is the beginning of my new life.

Please Review


End file.
